


Fireworks

by Jude_Melody



Series: LeoPikas de datas comemorativas [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Há quantos anos ele não comemorava? Quando você está tão sozinho no mundo, as festas perdem um pouco o sentido. Mas as conversas, as músicas, as risadas, tudo preenchia o vazio no coração do Kuruta. E ele poderia observar os fogos de artifício ao lado de Leorio.





	1. Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai. Se não gosta, não leia.
> 
> Esta oneshot é uma continuação direta da “Silent Night”.
> 
> “Fireworks” significa “fogos de artifício”. 
> 
> Trilha sonora da fic:  
> Rainbow Connections (Garfunkel and Oates)  
> Abertura de Hiato x Hiato (em construção)  
> Moonlight Densetsu (abertura de Sailor Moon)  
> History Makers (abertura de Yuri!!! On Ice)  
> The time of my life - Bill Medley e Jennifer Warnes
> 
> Boa leitura! :3

Ele não percebeu que estava nervoso até sentir o toque em sua mão. Leorio sorria gentilmente. Dizia sem palavras o quanto se sentia feliz por estarem ali. A porta do elevador se abriu, e os três entraram no pequeno hall. A alguns passos de distância, podiam ouvir a música. Leorio tocou a campainha.

— Chegaram! — gritou alguém de dentro do apartamento. Uma pequena algazarra de ruídos de salto, e Samantha abriu a porta, sorridente. — Leo! Kura! Que bom que vocês vieram!

— E aí, Sam? — O Paradinight sorriu. — Chegamos tarde?

— Chegaram em boa hora. Vamos, entrem. Fique à vontade, Kura.

— Obrigado — respondeu o Kuruta, acompanhando Leorio.

— Ai, gente, olha que coisa mais fofa! — Sam agachou-se para falar com Kurode. — Ele é muito lindo, Leorio!

— Obrigado. É o orgulho do papai. Não é, Kurode?

— Venham, o pessoal está todo aqui.

Seguiram Sammy até a sala, onde vários jovens se reuniam ao redor do karaokê. Aya foi a primeira a exclamar de surpresa. Levantou-se do sofá e correu para dar um abraço em Leorio. Por um instante, fitou Kurapika com timidez, mas decidiu abraçá-lo também. Kurode, ciumento, tentou erguer-se sobre as patas traseiras.

— Kurode! — Aya afagou suas orelhas. Era uma imagem cômica, pois o labrador tinha quase o tamanho dela. — Que saudades de você.

— E aí, pessoal? — cumprimentou o Paradinight.

— Leorio!

— Leo!

— E aí?

Kurapika quase se perdeu naquela confusão de vozes, mas Leorio segurou sua mão e o puxou para frente, decidido a apresentá-lo a todo mundo. Kurode era mais extrovertido. Simplesmente saiu cheirando um por um.

— Pessoal, este aqui é o Kurapika. Kurapika, estes são meus amigos da faculdade. A Sam. — Ele indicou a garota de cabelos negros curtos que atendera a porta. — A Cass, que tirou nossas fotos de Halloween. O Pietro. A Aya. A Vivi. O Edward e a Melina; eles são um casal. E o Charlie e o Benja você também conhece.

— E aí, cara, beleza? — exclamou Pietro.

— Olá! — Vivi acenou alegremente.

— Eu lembro de você no evento de Halloween — disse Edward. — Eu era o esqueleto do Túnel do Terror.

— Sim, eu também me lembro. — Kurapika sorriu. — Foi divertido.

— E eu era aquele cara bacana que conversou contigo no final do show!

— Cala a boca, Pietro — ralhou Aya. — De legal, você não tem nada.

— Não me provoque, baixinha...

— Vocês são muito barulhentos — disse Melina. — Vão assustar o pobrezinho.

— Vamos nada! — exclamou Vivi. — Fica tranquilo, Kurapika, que a gente vai te levar por um caminho que é o bicho!

— É, pode confiar na gente! — completou Charlie.

O Kuruta não estava acostumado a ser o centro das atenções, mas tentou manter o sorriso enquanto desviava os olhos de um para o outro. Benjamin vestia a echarpe de sempre. Aya estava de rosa. Cass afastava os cabelos ruivos do rosto o tempo todo. E Pietro falava um pouco alto, gesticulando tanto que parecia bêbado. Quando Leorio chamou Sammy em um canto para falar sobre Kurode, Kurapika aproveitou a deixa para acompanhá-los.

— Onde posso colocar o jornal dele? — perguntou o Paradinight, mostrando a sacola com os pertences do cachorro.

— Aqui na área de serviço. Vem comigo.

Enquanto Leorio se agachava para preparar as tigelas de ração e água e o jornal, Kurapika despiu o sobretudo e o cachecol. Fazia muito tempo que não comemorava o Ano Novo. O que Arrietty não diria quando soubesse?

— É para fazer no jornal, ouviu, Kurode? No jornal. Não vai me fazer passar vergonha.

— Acho que ele não entende, Leorio.

— Entende, sim. Só que às vezes ele erra não sei por quê.

Quando voltaram para a sala, Charlie e Benjamin cantavam juntos uma música de amor. Benja era realmente muito bom, mas Charlie exagerava um pouco nas notas.

— Com licença — pediu Kurapika, sentando-se ao lado de Melina.

— Desculpe por antes, Kurapika-san. Nós parecemos um pouco loucos, mas garanto que ninguém aqui morde — respondeu a garota.

— Fale por você — brincou Edward. — Ai, não me belisca!

— Vocês são de que curso? — perguntou Kurapika apenas pela necessidade de dizer alguma coisa.

— Eu sou de Medicina. Mesmo período que o Leorio. Somos colegas em várias disciplinas, junto com a Aya. E o Edward é de Engenharia Civil.

— Exatas é o bicho!

Melina revirou os olhos.

— Está bem, Ed. A gente sabe.

Kurapika gostou de imediato de Melina. Era uma jovem discreta com um sorriso lindo e cabelos volumosos e cacheados. Edward era quase o oposto: extrovertido, brincalhão e nada discreto. O Kuruta enxergou a si mesmo e a Leorio.

— E você, Kurapika-san?

Ele hesitou. Estava prestes a abrir os lábios quando sentiu o toque em seu ombro.

— O Kurapika é um Hunter — explicou Leorio, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá. — Muito inteligente, por sinal. Não entendo metade do que ele diz.

— Sei como se sente!

— Edward — Melina repreendeu-o. — Isso é bem legal, Kurapika-san.

— Pode me chamar só de Kurapika.

Charlie e Benjamin terminaram de cantar a música e perguntaram qual seria a próxima dupla. Leorio e Pietro levantaram-se juntos e trocaram aquele olhar.

— Ah, não — murmurou Aya. — De novo, não.

— O quê? — perguntou Kurapika.

— Eles sempre cantam juntos — disse Benjamin, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— E sempre fazem o maior escândalo — completou Charlie, sentando-se no braço do sofá. — Não que eu possa repreendê-los.

— Essa música de novo? — ralhou Sam.

— Viciados — brincou Cass.

— Sai daí, Pietro! — disse Vivi, juntando as mãos em forma de concha ao redor da boca.

Kurapika não estava entendendo nada até a música começar a tocar. Conhecia-a muito bem. Bem até demais. Poderia cantá-la sem acompanhar a letra no monitor. A abertura de Hiato x Hiato estava tocando.

— Desafinados — resmungou Aya.

E eram. Chegava a dar vergonha. Kurode começou a latir e saltar de um lado para o outro.

— Kurode, shiu! — ordenou Melina, e ele prontamente obedeceu. Kurapika ergueu os olhos diante dessa proeza.

— Yeah! — exclamaram Leorio e Pietro, um passando o braço pelos ombros do outro. Eram uma visão engraçada. Dois marmanjos altos, um com cabelos espetados e o outro com cabelos muito lisos na altura dos ombros.

— Que bom que esse karaokê não dá nota — disse Aya, provocando risos em todo mundo.

— Vai você, então, baixinha, se é tão esperta.

— Ah, eu vou mesmo. Vem, Vivi, vamos mostrar a eles como se faz.

— Já é! — Vivi pôs-se de pé em um salto.

Elas também escolheram uma abertura de anime. Kurapika pensou reconhecê-la de algum lugar. Conforme prestava atenção na melodia, deu-se conta de que Arrietty costumava cantarolá-la quando preparava o café da manhã.

Aya cantou os primeiros versos. Era claramente superior a Pietro. Dava gosto ouvi-la cantando. Vivi não ficava para trás. Juntas, elas criavam uma incrível harmonia. Os outros aplaudiram quando a música acabou.

— Muito bom, meninas! — disse Pietro, levantando-se para abraçar Aya. — Vocês me dão um orgulho que...

— Sai pra lá, bicho ruim! — Aya desvencilhou-se.

— Nem vem, que eu não gosto de quem estraga meu tímpano — provocou Vivi.

— Fala sério! — Pietro levou a mão ao peito. — Assim vocês destroem meu coração.

— Dramático! — exclamou Edward.

— Você não tem coração! — brincou Cass.

Pietro fechou os olhos e se deixou cair no chão fazendo mil poses de sofrimento.

— Pietro é fingidor e finge tão completamente que chega a fingir ser dor a dor que deveras sente — citou Benjamin, provocando risadas em todo mundo.

Kurapika não conseguia acompanhar. Aquela turma era muito pior que Gon e Killua juntos. Seria uma sorte imensa se conservasse sua sanidade até o final da noite.

— Eu sei — Melina sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Também tenho medo de precisar tomar remédios.

O Kuruta gargalhou tanto, que todos ficaram em silêncio.

 

— Aya, esses biscoitos estão uma delícia — disse Pietro.

— Não fala com a boca cheia, moleque — repreendeu Vivi. — 'Tá espalhando farelo e baba em todo mundo.

— Obrigada, Pietro. É muito gentil da tua parte. — Aya abriu um sorriso orgulhoso e pôs a travessa sobre a mesa de centro. — Mais tarde tem bolo, ok, gente?

— Adeus, dieta. — Melina suspirou.

— Você não precisa de dieta. — Edward beliscou sua cintura. — É minha querida beldade.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Quem precisa de dieta sou eu! — Cass beliscou suas gordurinhas. — Aqui, oh! Tudo pizza.

— Eu te acho linda, Cass. — Pietro mexeu as sobrancelhas.

— Cruz credo!

Leorio balançava a cabeça, rindo.

— Vocês vão traumatizar meu namorado. Estou avisando...

— Quê?! — Aya deu um pulo no sofá. — Vocês estão namorando?!

Os outros olharam para ela sem conseguir conter o riso.

— Amiga, só você não percebeu — disse Vivi.

— Quê?!

— É verdade. — Leorio apertou o ombro de Kurapika. — Somos namorados. Não é, amor?

O Kuruta ficou vermelhinho de vergonha e desejou pular pela janela. Felizmente, ninguém implicou muito. Apenas Aya ficou quieta em seu canto, fitando o chão como se sua mente tivesse parado de funcionar. Até que Cass a chamou:

— Ei, já que tocamos no assunto namoro, e aquele seu irmão super gostoso, hein?

— Quem? — Aya balançou a cabeça, assustada. — O Icaro?

— Ah, esse garoto... — Cass abanou-se com a mão.

— 'Cês juram que gostam do Icaro? Qual o problema de vocês?

— É, qual o problema? — Pietro levantou-se. — Podendo ter isto aqui tudo... — Ele moveu os braços, indicando o próprio corpo.

— Eca.

— Duplo eca.

— Cruz credo.

— Nem Jesus na causa.

— Vocês são más, meninas!

Kurapika aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Leorio.

— Quem é Icaro?

— Irmão da Aya. Não o conheci pessoalmente, mas acho que ele apareceu no show do Halloween.

— Ah... — O Kuruta franziu o cenho. — Por que ficou arrepiado de repente?

— Nada... — murmurou Leorio, esfregando o pescoço.

— Ele disse que ia passar o Ano Novo com a namorada e a mãe.

— Ah, jura que ele tem namorada? — Cass esmaeceu.

— Tem, ué. Eu não disse a vocês no meu aniversário?

— A gente meio que não ouviu essa parte — disse Sam, provocando risadas.

— Ei, pessoal, ninguém mais vai cantar? — perguntou Charlie, lambendo os farelos do dedo.

— Depois — respondeu Vivi. — Temos a noite toda ainda.

— Eu quero! — Pietro ergueu o braço.

— Não! — rebateram os outros.

— Por que você não tenta, Kura? — convidou Samantha.

Ele precisou de alguns segundos para se tocar de que o chamavam.

— O quê?

— Você e o Leo. Por que não cantam juntos?

— Bom, eu...

— O que foi? — Leorio sorriu. — Não quer cantar com seu namorado?

— Não... não é isso... Eu só... não sei cantar.

— Ora, vamos, sabe, sim. Vem comigo.

Leorio puxou-o pela mão até o centro da sala. Escolheu de novo a abertura de Hiato x Hiato, apesar dos protestos de seus amigos. Kurapika segurava o microfone como se fosse um objeto letal prestes a explodir. Sua voz quase não saía quando começou a cantar.

— Anda, Kura! Canta direito! — ralhou o Paradinight.

— Cale a boca, Leorio!

Apenas no final o Kuruta conseguiu relaxar o suficiente. As meninas aplaudiram. Benjamin também. Charlie assobiou várias vezes.

— Legal! O Kura. Não o Leo. O Leo canta mal.

— Você não pode falar muito, docinho. — Benja levantou-se. — Vem, Kurapika! Você vai cantar comigo agora.

O Kuruta prensou os lábios.

— Está bem...

— Não seja dramático! Você consegue — incentivou Leorio, afagando as orelhas de Kurode.

— Qual música você vai querer? — perguntou Benjamin, percorrendo a lista de opções.

— Eu não conheço muitas músicas.

— Hiato x Hiato de novo, não! — disse Sam.

— É, já chega, né? 'Tá certo que o Gale é o maior gostoso na abertura, mas já deu por hoje — completou Cass.

— Tu gosta do Gale? Eu prefiro o Lionel.

— Nem Gale, nem Lionel, Aya. Miguel Angelo. Aquele, sim, é homem — proclamou Charlie.

— Meio gay o Angelo — resmungou Pietro.

— Continua sendo homem.

— Gente, vocês não estão ajudando! — disse Benja. — E, depois, todo mundo sabe que o Miguel é _hors concurs_.

— Or o quê? — Edward franziu o cenho.

— Francamente, Ed, seu vocabulário não pode ser tão ruim assim — repreendeu Melina.

— Ei, eu não sou um dicionário ambulante igual a você.

— Continuam não ajudando, pessoal!

— Espere — disse Kurapika. — Essa música eu conheço.

— Jura?

— É... — O Kuruta sentiu o rosto corar. — Uma amiga minha passou um mês inteiro cantando essa abertura depois de assistir ao anime...

— Que legal! Eu adoro essa música! Vamos nela, então. — Benjamin selecionou-a.

As primeiras notas tocaram. Benja puxou os primeiros versos:

_[Insert Song: History Makers]_

 

Ele sorriu para Kurapika, que prosseguiu:

 

_[Insert Song: History Makers]_

 

Então, juntos:

 

_[Insert Song: History Makers]_

 

Kurapika nunca experimentara uma sensação como aquela. Uma liberdade, um gosto. Seus lábios sorriam conforme cantava. A música acabou rápido demais.

— É isso aí! — berrou Vivi, batendo palmas.

— Demais! — exclamou Aya.

— Arrasou! — Cass bateu palmas também.

O Kuruta sorria, empolgado.

— E, só para constar...

Todos olharam para ele.

— O Lionel é o melhor personagem de todos. — Ele sentiu o rosto corar muito. Não se atreveu a olhar para Leorio. — Depois da Kurisu, é claro.

 

Kurapika observava Kurode comer a ração enquanto enchia os copos de água. Leorio apareceu logo depois para trocar o jornal. Fez carinho nas orelhas do cachorro, parabenizando-o por ter acertado.

— Bom menino. Ei, Kurapika, quer ajuda com os copos?

— Ah, não precisa. Está tudo bem. — O Kuruta ergueu a bandeja. — Vamos?

— Vamos.

Na sala, Melina e Edward cantavam _The time of my life_. Ela tinha uma voz grave e bonita que contrastava com o timbre mais fino do namorado. Um casal curioso em vários sentidos.

— Também quero uma namorada para cantar comigo — resmungou Pietro, esfregando os dedos para se livrar dos últimos farelos de bolo. — Você aceita, Aya?

— Credo! Namorar você? Te ouvir cantando já não ‘tá bom, não?

Sam e Cass gargalharam.

— Chama o Leorio, se quer tanto assim... — continuou Aya.

— Shippo — disse Vivi, provocando risadas.

— O que quer dizer “shippo”? — perguntou o Kuruta.

— Você não precisa saber. — Leorio pegou dois copos e serviu a Melina e Edward, que sorriam bobos com o final da música.

— Gente! — berrou Aya. — A hora!

— Xi, é mesmo. — Sammy conferiu o relógio de pulso. — Temos de nos apressar ou perderemos a queima de fogos. Leo, Kura, vocês vão com a gente?

Eles trocaram um olhar.

— Nós adoraríamos, Sam, mas não podemos deixar o Kurode sozinho.

— Ah, entendi... Dá para ouvir as explosões daqui, então ele deve ficar assustado.

— Ele morre de medo, esse medroso.

— Não fale assim dele — ralhou Kurapika.

— Bom, de qualquer forma, se nós ficarmos aqui com ele, o Kurode fica de boa. E nós podemos ver a queima de fogos pela janela, não é?

— Sim, mas não é a mesma coisa que ao vivo! — resmungou Sam. — É tão mais bonito de perto. Você já viu queimas de fogos, não é, Kura?

— O quê?

O Kuruta hesitou por um instante. Desde que saíra de seu vilarejo, não era muito adepto a festas. As coisas mudaram um pouco quando conheceu Arrietty. A louca arrastava-o para todos os cantos, independentemente de sua vontade. Uma vez, levara-o a um festival curioso com barracas de comida e jogos. Ele vestira uma tal de _yukata_ , vestimenta que lhe lembrara um pouco os trajes de seu clã. No final da noite, Arrietty puxou-o pelo pulso e sorriu olhando para o céu. Os fogos começaram a estourar um a um, como flores desabrochando no imenso azul.

— Sim. Eu já vi uma vez. É bonito.

— Vocês sabem como os fogos de artifício funcionam? — perguntou Benjamin.

— Começou. Vai "nerdar". — Sammy recostou-se na poltrona e cruzou os braços.

— Mas é sério! Eu vi um documentário sobre isso ontem e achei fascinante!

— Eu quero saber. — Melina sorriu.

— Porra, Melina! — disseram as outras garotas.

— Deixem o meu _boy_ falar. Conta, Benja. O que o documentário dizia? Mas omite as partes chatas, 'tá, senão geral dorme aqui.

Kurapika ainda tinha dificuldade de acompanhar as conversas, mas gostava do clima descontraído. Benjamin era interrompido o tempo inteiro por conta de comentários inúteis e aleatórios, a maioria vinda de Pietro e Edward. Depois de alguns minutos, o funcionamento dos fogos de artifício foi esquecido, e todos começaram a falar de seus formatos prediletos.

— Eu gosto de quando lançam aquela cascata de luz do alto de um prédio — disse Sam.

— É lindo demais! — concordou Cass.

— Eu gosto das carinhas sorridentes!

— Você é uma carinha sorridente, Aya — provocou Pietro, apertando sua bochecha.

— Para, infeliz!

— Eu gosto dos corações. Acho fofinhos.

— Que gay, Charlie.

— Qual o problema de vocês?

— Ignora o Edward. Ele é idiota.

— Não fala assim de mim, Mel!

— Eu gosto daqueles que sobem espiralando — disse Vivi.

— Oi?

— Espiralando.

— Que porra é essa?

— Você não conhece o verbo "espiralar", Pietro?

— Não, não. Que porra de fogo de artifício é essa que sobe "espiralando"?

— Ah, é aquele que faz assim. — Ela girou o pulso.

— Quê?

— Assim!

— Hã?

— Porra, Pietro!

— Vocês conseguem dizer alguma frase que não tenha "porra" no meio? — repreendeu Melina.

— Não. É tipo vírgula para mim.

— Meu! Como vocês chegaram nesse assunto?! — disse Aya.

— De qual você mais gosta, Kurapika? — perguntou Benjamin.

O Kuruta se assustou.

— Ah, eu...

Fez um esforço mental para se lembrar daquela noite com Arrietty. O rosto dela brilhando de deslumbramento. As _yukatas_ coloridas. Os fogos explodindo no céu. Alguns deles eram brancos. Lembravam...

— Dentes de leão. Eu gosto daqueles que parecem dentes de leão.

— São lindos mesmo, não é? — Benjamin sorriu.

Os outros ainda discutiam. Leorio apenas balançou a cabeça e pousou a mão no ombro do namorado.

— É. São muito bonitos!

 

Eles estavam sozinhos no apartamento. Sam e os outros haviam ido até a praça para assistir à queima de fogos. Eram um trenzinho barulhento e feliz. Aya, a mais baixa de todos, quase sumia em meio a tanta gente.

— Como ele está? — perguntou Kurapika.

— Está ótimo. Não suspeita de nada. Não é não, Kurode?

O cachorro ergueu o focinho, mas logo voltou a brincar com seu osso.

— Seu amigos são legais — disse o Kuruta. — Loucos, mas divertidos.

— Sabia que ia gostar deles. — Leorio afagou seus cabelos. — Ainda temos uma hora até a queima de fogos. O que quer fazer?

— Não sei. Podíamos assistir algum filme.

— Está bem. Quer beber alguma coisa?

— Chocolate quente!

— Viciado.

Assistiram a um seriado qualquer sentados juntinhos no sofá. Quando faltavam dez minutos para meia-noite, Leorio levou Kurode a um dos quartos e brincou com ele no chão. Kurapika permaneceu na sala, observando pela janela. À distância, viu as primeiras explosões de cores. Eram mesmo bonitas. Quase invejou Sam e os outros.

— Então. — Leorio tocou seu ombro. — O que acha?

— E Kurode?

— Acredita que dormiu? Ele fica tranquilo quando estamos por perto. E mal dá para ouvir o barulho no quarto com tudo fechado.

— Você transpira calma, Leorio.

— Acha mesmo? — O Paradinight corou.

— Acho. Obrigado por me trazer aqui.

— Obrigado por vir.

Eles olharam pela janela.

— Veja — disse Leorio. — Dentes de leão.

O Kuruta alisou seus cabelos.

— É.


	2. Bônus - 5 de janeiro

— Você é louco, Leorio!

— Não sou, não! Eu sou muito normal!

— É louco, sim! Não é mesmo, Kurode?

O pobre cachorro ergueu a cabeça sem saber o que responder. Leorio e Kurapika dividiam uma garrafa de champanhe e riam muito sem nenhum motivo aparente.

— O Gale, Leorio? Francamente. — O Kuruta bebeu um longo gole de sua taça.

— Mas é verdade! Se fosse para eu ficar com algum garoto de Hiato x Hiato, seria o Gale. E você?

Kurapika inclinou a cabeça de lado.

— Angelo.

— Não!

Os dois riram outra vez. Sentados perto da árvore de Natal, faziam sua comemoração a sós. Sem fogos de artifício, para não assustar Kurode.

— Certo, certo. — Kurapika afastou a gravata de estampa de ratos do rosto. Usava-a presa na testa, como se fosse um adorno para os cabelos. — Lionel.

— Melhorou. — Leorio assentiu. Também usava uma gravata na testa.

— Ele é o melhor de todos. — O Kuruta inclinou o corpo para trás. — _Você_ é o melhor de todos.

— Hum, quão bêbado você está, meu jovem?

Kurapika pensou por um segundo.

— Muito.

Leorio riu, meneando a cabeça.

— Mas não o bastante para não saber que o que digo é real.

O Paradinight ergueu o rosto. Ali estavam eles. Os orbes vermelhos, acompanhados de perto pelo rubor nas bochechas. Tocou sua nuca de leve, puxando-o para perto. Trocaram um beijo longo e demorado.

— Eu estou muito feliz, sabia? — sussurrou Leorio. — Pode ser a frase mais clichê do mundo, mas eu estou realmente feliz por você estar aqui.

— Eu também estou feliz — respondeu Kurapika no mesmo tom.

Beijaram-se de novo. Desta vez, era uma despedida. O Kuruta iria embora no dia seguinte, reencontraria Arrietty para uma nova missão. Mas eles não queriam se separar. Não ainda.

— Eu amo você.

Os olhos de Leorio encheram-se de lágrimas. Ele prensou os lábios, tentando conter a emoção. Kurapika não ajudou. Sentou-se entre suas pernas e pousou o rosto em seu peito. Tão perto. Tão lindo. Os olhos brilharam vermelhos... Então, as pálpebras caíram, e o Kuruta mergulhou em um sono profundo. Leorio ergueu-o, abraçando com força. Beijou sua testa, ou pelo menos tentou por causa da gravata. Levou-o para cama, onde dormiriam juntos uma última vez.

Em seus sonhos, os dois caminharam por um campo de dentes de leão.


End file.
